


Somnolent Soulmates

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: // here i am writing at 2 am again, //i need to be stopped, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Soulmates, alarm clocks are the enemy of mankind, cute boyfriends being cute, it's only rated teen up and because yuri cant control his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Minami didn't keep his promise, but Yuri's not mad. [Sequel to "How Not To Meet Your Soulmate: By Yuri Plisetsky"]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: "How Not To Meet Your Soulmate: By Yuri Plisetsky." If you haven't already, go read that first.

The sound of an obnoxiously loud alarm blares early in the morning, forcing Yuri awake with a glare that could kill. An angry yell of _FUCKING HELL_ and the sound of something smashing against the wall and breaking into pieces follows soon afterwards. With a growl, Yuri lies back down on his pillows and prays for sleep to take him once more. But, like most prayers, it goes unanswered and he's left lying on his bed for the next hour contemplating life. 

 

He finally has a week off to rest, and the first thing he does is forget to turn off his alarm.  _I'm destined to never sleep again_ , he thinks,  _but now I have to waste money on a new alarm clock too!_  

 

Knowing that it was impossible to get back to sleep, Yuri climbs out of bed and heads straight for the kitchen. Grabbing a mug and some coffee out of the cupboard, he boils the kettle and stares blankly out of the window in front of him. The view from the hotel where he is staying was quite nice, and he's glad that this was the room he got put into. There was a door beside the kitchen that lead to a small balcony overlooking a forest, where snow covered trees were scattered everywhere. There was some kind of small festival taking place and it looked like they had a lot of goods and chattels, as wells as generally interesting items for sale. There were a few clothing stalls that looked pretty decent as well, and Yuri thought he'd definitely like to go and check them out before the day ends.  He would go soon, but it looked as if they were still setting up everything, after all, it was still early in the morning. 

 

The kettle finally stops and Yuri is pulled from his thoughts. He quickly makes the coffee and grabs himself some leftovers from last nights takeaway, before heading over to the couch and curling up. He starts flicking through the channels, hoping for something interesting to be on. Of course, there's is nothing on that took his interest so he sighs and leaves it on the next channel in the list.  _Great, another rerun of The Alaska Kid,_ he thinks, _not that it's bad or anything, I've just seem them repeat it too many fucking times!_

 

After half an hour Yuri finally feels tired again and decides to just fall asleep on the coach, when his phones text tone blares from the coffee stand. Grumbling, he reaches over and grabs the phone, opening it to check his messages. Smiling softly when he sees it's from his soulmate.

**[Minami, Yuri]**

**[Minami]:** hey!! :D 

 **[to Minami]:** heyy

 **[Minami]:** sorry I haven't texted you for a few days >.<

 **[Minami]:** ive been working my butt off! how are you?

 **[to Minami]:** super tired, but I'm finally on break so that's good

 **[to Minami]:** dont work too hard, you might hurt yourself

 **[Minami]:** do you miss you?

 **[Minami':** *me, omg . Do you miss me? 

 **[to Minami]:** um

 **[to Minami]:** yeah 

 **[to Minami]:** i do

 **[Minami]:** yay, that's good ^o^ 

 **[Minami]:** open your door

          _seen 7:17am_

 **[Minami]:**????????? ur door

 **[Minami]:** open it

 **[Minami]:**???????????? Yuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii???????????????? 

 

Yuri was frozen in shock, staring at his phone as Minami continues to message him.  _Open my door!? Is he here!?_ Yuri starts panicking internally, finally getting up off the couch he rushes into the kitchen and chucks his mug in the sink before throwing the rubbish of last nights takeaway in the bin. Then he runs into his bedroom and jumps into his bed, burying his head in his pillow while trying to get his head around the situation. He realizes suddenly that leaving Minami standing outside is probably quite rude, and whilst he normally wouldn't care about being rude, it was his soulmate out there after all. 

 

Finally there is a timid knock at the door and voice calling out "Yuri? Why aren't you answering? Is it because I didn't ring you beforehand like you asked?" 

 

 _Ah shit, now he thinks it's his fault!_ Yuri sighs again and for the second time that morning he drags himself out of bed. He stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before pulling it open as fast as he could. Minami jumps back in surprise, his hand still in the air ready to knock again. 

 

"Y-Yuri!" Minami squeaks, a small smile plastered on his face as he stares at his soulmate, who's glaring at him from the doorway. 

 

"Minami, do you know what time it is?" Yuri asks. 

 

"Uh, quite early?" Minami replies, "Oh, I tried to catch you before you went to train, but then you said you were finally on break and it was too late for me to turn back! I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you!"

 

Yuri reaches out and grabs Minami's hand, pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind them. "Don't worry about it too much, I was up anyway." Silently adding _stupid fucking alarm clock._

 

Minami glances around the room, noticing the discarded phone on the couch, the mess of clothes and costumes in a corner of the room, some spilled coffee in the kitchen and the television playing the ending of some Russian television show. The bed was a mess of blankets and pillows, some of them on the ground. Two large suitcases lay propped against the wall beside the bed with Yuri's skates resting on top of them, and a broken alarm clock smashed into pieces on the wall beside the bathroom door. Finally his eyes landed back on Yuri and he notices that he's still wearing his pajamas and his hair a mess.

 

"How old _are_ you, anyway?" Minami asks out of curiosity, wondering why he hadn't asked the question before. 

 

"Huh?" Yuri grumbles, raising an eyebrow at the sudden question, "I'm 15, why?" 

 

"Oh. You're younger than me! I thought we'd me around the same age or something!" Minami laughs. 

 

"I knew you were older than me, since I was born with my soulmate mark. How old are you, though?" Yuri replies. 

 

"I'm 17! Though a lot of people say I look a lot younger. I'm still not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not." Minami grins, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Eh? You're a lot older than I thought." Yuri mumbles, "But whatever, soulmates are soulmates and there's nothing you can do about it." 

 

Minami goes quiet for a moment before asking, "Yuri, do you... not like being my soulmate?" 

 

Yuri frowns, "What? Of course I like being your soulmate. What makes you think otherwise?" 

 

"It's just... when you said that Soulmates are soulmates and there's nothing you can do about it, it sounded like you were upset at the fact that you felt forced to be with me." Minami explains. 

 

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that whoever your soulmate is, the person your destined to be with, could be someone you'd never expect. I didn't mean that we were forced to be together or that I didn't like you. Soulmates don't have to be together in the first place, it's just a general 'this is the person you're going to get a long best with later in life'. I like you as my soulmate because I seem to be able to calm myself down around you, whereas i find it hard to ease my anger when I'm with anyone else." Yuri says, shrugging his words off like they didn't mean anything. 

 

Minami smiles, "That's nice way of putting things into introspection." 

 

Yuri nods, pretending to know what introspection even means. "Thanks."

 

"Hey, I um, bought something for you." Minami blushes, kneeling down to open his suitcase. "I wasn't entirely sure what kind of things you liked so I asked around _(I hope you don't mind!)_ and I thought you might like this!" 

 

Minami pulls a huge parcel out from his bag and hands it to Yuri. Slowly, Yuri opens the package. As soon as he sees the partial picture of a tiger, he quickly rips the rest of the packaging off to reveal a double [tiger print blanket](http://www.beddinginn.com/product/New-Arrival-High-Quality-Stunning-Tiger-Pirnt-Mink-Cashmere-Like-Material-Thick-Blanket-10844517.html?c=AUD&gclid=CjwKEAiAyO_BBRDOgM-K8MGWpmYSJACePQ9Cdk3AxdH3hqiyzZU0-kpmOB14Zj5nDt0QCTz3Ehe1kBoC2GXw_wcB). Yuri's eyes are wide as he holds the blanket up so he can see the full picture. The softness of the blanket itself makes him want to wrap it around himself instantly, and he does. He smiles as he buries his face in the soft blanket. 

 

"S-So do you like it?" Minami asks cautiously. 

 

Yuri walks forward and wraps his arms around Minami's neck, the blanket around him now around them both. He holds Minami tight, leaning his head on Minami's shoulder. "You're the best fucking soulmate ever, oh my God." 

 

Minami grins and hugs Yuri back, "I'm glad you like it." 

 

Eventually Yuri lets go of Minami and walks over to the bed, grabbing the pillows off it and throwing them on the couch before throwing himself on the couch as well. "Go get changed, you look freezing." 

 

Finally Minami returns from getting changed and stands in front of Yuri with his pajamas on. Yuri looks up at him and opens the blanket up, inviting Minami under the covers. Minami smiles and climbs under, resting on top of Yuri who made no complaints about the added weight on top of him. He covers them both with the blanket, adjusting it until just their heads were peaking out. Yuri wraps his arms around Minami again and hugs him flush against his chest. 

 

"I love you so much, oh my God, I wish you were my boyfriend." Yuri mumbles tiredly. 

 

"Yuri, I _am_ your boyfriend!" Minami laughs. 

 

"I _know_! I just..." Yuri pauses to try and calm his blush, "I don't think I could have ever gotten a better soulmate." 

 

Minami chuckles, "Aww man, Yuri you're making me blush." 

 

"Good." Yuri replies, shutting his eyes and breathing in Minami's scent. 

 

Minami lets out a contented sigh and buries his face in Yuri's neck. They hug in silence for a few minutes, Minami is trying to think of something to say when suddenly he hears soft snores coming from Yuri and realizes instantly that he's fallen asleep. Minami smiles softly and kisses Yuri's cheek, before shutting his own eyes to try and get some sleep. It's not his fault that he took the 12:00 Am flight to see Yuri, it was the only available space left for the rest of the month.  _And it was damn worth my sleep!_ Minami thinks to himself as he lets drowsiness take over and slips into a light sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this one. I wanted a kiss scene, however they're still too early and awkward in their relationship to do it. I'm thinking of making another sequel to this, because I truly am desperate to write a kiss scene right now.


End file.
